


I'll carry you home

by RenSweets



Series: Brian/Vince oneshots [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: A mangled car and rising waters.





	I'll carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> I Do NOT own Fast and Furious or It's Characters!

“Enough!” Dom's loud voice booms over Brian and Vince's screaming match. A reoccurring thing these day since Brian outed himself as a cop and helped the team pin the heist of Tran and his men. It had stung at first to know Brian Spliner had actually been Officer Brian O'Connor but the cop had stuck his neck out to help them. 

He had risked his job, and possible jail time to keep them out of trouble. Two weeks after Tran was arrested and charged with the truck jackings Dom had went and hunted Brian down. The way Brian had opened the door to find Dom standing there spoke volumes. The clear shock on his face seeing his once mark standing there arms crossed and face blank. Then the flash of hope in Brian's eyes, a hope Dom didn't miss. 

Then that uncertainty, Dom had never seen Brian look so unsure of himself before. So worried about why Dom had shown up at his door. Then the kid had quickly looked down at his police uniform and paled. 

“If your going to kill me and least make use to do a good job at covering your tracks.” Brian had muttered. 

Dom had wanted to knock the kid on his ass for that comment, but there was a certain fear in Brian's endless blue eyes that kept Dom from doing so. So he had moved passed Brian and entered his small house instead. The place really didn't feel like a home, no photos on the walls, no art, hell the kid didn't even have a single car magazine on the coffee table. 

As Dom had looked over Brian's house the guy had shuffled around on his feet awkwardly. 

“I'm not here a lot.” He had whispered scratching at the back of his head. The anxiety the guy had been giving of then was almost tangible.

“Where are you then? When you're not here?” Dom knew for the case Brian had been staying in the back room of Harry's but that the case had been over weeks ago. 

“The station mostly.” Brian had said after a pause. “It's kinda lonely coming home to an empty house.” Brian grimaced at that, like he hadn't meant to admit such a thing to Dom. 

Dom moved towards the kitchen then thinking those words over. It was saying something if the guy was lonely enough to stay at work for hours on end if he didn't want to be alone. Dom heard Brian follow after him, and Dom being Dom had pulled the refrigerator open and pulled out a corona. Then he had scowled at the lack of food the thing had held. The small pantry door was open and it too held nothing more than a moldy loaf of bread and a box of crackers. 

“Your family doesn't come by to see you?” Dom was fishing for information, he didn't really know Brian now did he? 

Brian had looked down at his feet. He must had just gotten home Dom decided then. His feet were bare and his shirt untucked and his utility belt sitting on the kitchen table. But that begged to question how long he had been at work? It was noon now, had he been there all night? 

“I don't have any family.” Dom thought back to a time when Brian had told the crew he didn't have family, after Brian had blow his cover Dom had assumed it had been a lie he told to pull heart strings. Hearing Brian repeat that now made the bigger man wish it had been. Family was a big factor in life people needed. 

“What about friends then?” 

Brian shook his head. “Nah man, don't have those either honestly. Kinda the black sheep at work with the street racing and shit.” 

Dom raced a brow at that. “So you actually street race? I figured it was just a way to get in with a crew.” 

Brian flinched ever so slightly. Another telling sign. “Yea, I normally leave town to do it though. My boss knows and so do a few of the other cops I work with. I get a lot of shit for it, but Tanner doesn't really give a damn as long as I don't get caught.” 

Dom leaned back against the kitchen counter. Brian tracked the movement, looking unsure of himself again. 

“I'm not dead yet and your not wailing on my ass and I figure if you were going to do that you wouldn't be playing twenty questions.” 

Dom tilted his head to the side. “You going somewhere with that conclusion?” 

Brian shrugged. “Just don't know why you're here Dom.” 

And Dom had thought at the time, that had been the most telling sign of all. For all the kids observation skills and his way of knowing in most cases what someone is thinking he couldn't understand why Dom, a man who was in no way friends with the law was at his house. 

“I've come to tell you to come home.” Brian's eyes had gone impossibly wide at that, he had been so surprised by Dom's words he had even stumbled back a step until he bumped into the kitchen table. He looked so hopeful at the time, until his badge which had been sitting close to the edge of the table fell to the tilted floor with a small echoed smack. 

Those blue eyes fell to the thing in seconds, he had stared at it until he leaned down and snagged the thing off the floor. With his badge held tight in his hand he glanced up at Dom and scowled. Any hope the bigger man had seen in his eyes a moment ago was gone. Replaced by an almost sad uncertainty. 

“You sure about that?” He slapped that badge against Dom's chest. “You sure you want a pig in your family?” 

Brian had been looking to give Dom an out. Or maybe he had been looking for something much deeper. A need to be accepted perhaps, for everything he was. Brian O'Connor the cop. Not Brian Spliner the racer. 

“You will always be a part of this family Bri.” Dom had said, grabbing the hand against his chest that was keeping the badge firmly against it. The larger man had felt the trimmer in Brian's smaller hand. “Cop or not, you are apart of this family.” 

Brian had cleared his throat, fighting off emotions he didn't have in himself to show at the time. Dom was all to aware how much of a loop he had thrown the guy into. 

“The rest of your family feel that way?” Brian's voice didn't hold its normal bravo. 

“Yes, the rest of our family feels that way.” 

Now, Brian had been back for the past month. He didn't always stay in the Toretto house, most days he worked such long hours he went home without even stopping by. Dom figured Brian was still to scared to show up in his police uniform because since the day Dom had brought him home the man hadn't once come over in it. He would always hit his house first to change and park his cruiser before heading over. 

Everyone had been happy to see Brian after being a ghost for those two weeks while the case was being closed. When he had entered DT's garage behind Dom he had been attack by hugs and slaps on the back. Leon had given his silent head nod, Letty had ruffled his hair and Mia and Jesse had wrapped Brian into such tight hugs the blonde hand grunted. Dom had been a bit surprised when Vince slapped the guy on the back and said he was happy to see him. 

Now though? The last month had been nothing but those two idiots screaming and fighting with one another. Dom wasn't really sure why, but he has had enough of the constant fucking bickering between the two. 

Brian and Vince both froze at Dom's loud snarled out words the fist both men had raised to start throwing punches were left hanging in the air. The kicker? The two were bitching about who was going on a damn beer run. Vince saying it was Brian's turn to play beer bitch, Brian saying he had gone last time. Either way it had quickly turned into shouting, which turned into shoving and would have came to blows if Dom wouldn't have screamed out. 

“Both of you get your asses in a fucking car and go get the damn beer before this storm picks up more!” Dom growled out. “While you're fucking at it, work out whatever it is that is turning every word you two say to one another into a damn fist fight!” 

Mia was standing next to Dom, her arms crossed watching both men. Her eyes held a certain understanding Dom didn't quite understand and didn't feel like figure out at the moment. She had been tossing the two men that same look for weeks now. 

“Grab some more chips while you're at it!” Letty adds on, Dom rolls his eyes at her. Her and Jesse had already gone through several bags during their marathon gaming. 

“But Dom!” Vince started to whine, before Dom held up a hand to stop it. 

“NO, get your ass in a car and go. Both of you now!” Brian looked sheepish at being got on too, but he moved to follow Vince who was huffing annoyed. 

“I'm fucking driving O'Connor!” Dom heard his best friend say as the door slams shut behind the pair. 

Mia chuckles. 

“What the hells so funny?” Dom growled down at his sister, whom looked up at her brother with mischief in her dark eyes. 

“Vince, he's going to feel like an idiot once he figures out why Brian being around so much is bothering him.” 

Letty pauses her game then and turns towards Mia. “Is that bet still on?” She asks with a laugh towards Mia how was already nodding. 

“Yep, my money is still on Brian pointing it out. He's getting more frustrated by the day.” 

Dom narrowed his eyes at the women. “What are you two going on about?” Dom was currently feeling like he was missing something big. 

Mia rolls her eyes. “Of course you don't see it, you're as blind as any other man.” 

Letty nods in agreement. “Sure is sister, plus he gets laid often. He wouldn't know what sexual frustration was until it slapped him in the face.” 

“Whoa!” Leon says, the man had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine while Brian and Vince fought but now he was looking up with eyes wide with shock. “Are you two saying they want to fuck?” 

Jesse cracks up at that. “Yes!” The younger man clears his voice once he gets his laughing under control. “Even I can see that shit.” 

Dom felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him then. Sexual frustration? Between Vince and Brian? 

“How the hell do you figure that?” The bigger man asks. How the hell could these three see Brian and Vince fighting and think sexual frustration? Dom sure the fuck didn't see it. 

Mia groans. “Jesus you're dense big brother. How do you not see it? Brian always gets this hooded look on his face with Vince is shirtless. And Vince? He's constantly watching Brian, and when someone flirts with him? Vince starts a fight to get Brian to focus on him.” 

Dom huffed an annoyed breath. “When does anyone flirt with Brian?” 

Letty and Mia both gave Dom a look, like he was a fucking idiot. “All the damn time Papi.” 

“Yes.” Mia says groaning again. “Just the other day at the store, that guy?” When Dom just looks towards his sister in confusion, she sighed. “The tall one, with those big green eyes and all that dark hair? He had a tattoo of a ship on his forearm?” 

Dom remembered him now, but not for the reason Mia was remembering. “He was flirting with you.” 

“Yea, no.” Mia shook her head. “He was all over Brian. Leaning close, laughing at every little thing Brian had said. Vince had came in to get a sandwich saw that guy practically sitting in Brian's lap and attacked. Starting yelling and cussing at Brian about a part he sat in the wrong place in the shop.” 

“Which is total bullshit.” Jesse tacks on. “Brian is the neatest person in the shop, Vince just pulled that damn argument out of his ass.” 

“How does that translate into them wanting to fuck?” Leon asks not seeing the girls view on the matter or Jesse's for that matter. 

“Brian likes guys!” Mia shouts out, so done with the lack of observation skills her family seemed to have. “Brian like Vince to be more clear, but Vince is an idiot and doesn't see it. So he starts a fight because he wants Brian. I bet Letty, Brian would finally loss his shit and point it out to Vince, but Letty is adamant that Vince will spill first.” 

A crack of thunder so loud makes the group jump. Mia looks towards the window with a frown, the weather had been getting bad the past few days. What started out as a bit of rain had turned into a two day constant down pour. 

“Maybe we shouldn't have sent them out in this weather.” Mia says worriedly when another crack of lightening lights up the night sky. 

“They will be fine.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fucking rain. Damned Brian and his annoying huffing in the seat next to him. Vince didn't even know why the guy was so pissy with him lately. Even when Vince wasn't picking a fight the guy was short and snappish with him. Which pissed Vince the fuck off. He has a short temper on the best of days but lately it was worse. 

Vince growled, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. He couldn't see his passed the down pour, which meant he was driving slow as fuck. Which meant he would have to be in closer proximity with Brian for a longer period of time. It wasn't really a problem for Vince being close to Brian, but the guy just pissed him off for some reason. 

That damn easy ass smile he tossed anyone's way. Those blue eyes and golden curls that attracted all likes of attention. Like that fucker from the store the other day. He had been all over Brian and the damn Buster had just allowed it. 

“Jesus man.” Brian suddenly says cutting off Vince's train of thought. “Let up on the fucking gas some yea?” 

Vince curses and pulls his foot back, in his angry thoughts he had sped up unaware. Vince watches as the speed drops back from sixty down to twenty five. It really was to hard to see to be driving any faster then that. 

“What's got you so pissy man?” Brian says with a sigh. “You've been at my throat all month, is it still the cop thing?” 

Vince was shocked to know Brian thought Vince still had a problem with him being a cop. The older man thought he had gotten his point across quite well with Dom brought the guy home to them. Vince hadn't even thrown a punch or bad mouthed Brian for being a cop. 

“Nah man.” Vince says with a short head shake. “I don't give a fuck, the only reason I had a problem was because I knew your ass was lying.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Vince see's Brian tense. Out of everything Vince had noticed since Brian had been back, as himself and not a made up guy, Brian really didn't like being called a liar. It had a way of setting the kid on edge. Vince figures it had a lot to do with something from the guys past, but Brian wasn't the most forthcoming with such information. 

“My job involves lying when I go undercover.” Brian growls out. 

“Chill Bri, I know that.” Vince glances at the guy only for a moment. “Look, I get that it was your job to lie, there's no hard feelings about that. You put your ass on the line for this family.” 

And he had, more then anyone else would in Brian's situation. If any other cop would had been sent in to get to the bottom of those truck jackings and everyone would be sitting in a damn jail cell. Vince wasn't going to hold any grudges for the guy after he kept that shit from happening. Brian could have ended up in prison himself with the shit he had pulled. 

“Then what the hells your problem with me?” Brian snaps. 

“You piss me the fuck off!” Vince screams back. “How do you not see that shit O'Connor!” 

Vince turns his head towards Brian when the guy snarls. The cop is turned in his seat back to the door so he can look Vince straight on, he could see the heat and anger in Brian's eyes right before it happens. 

Vince is suddenly blinded by bright lights that makes him curse. He dimly see's his arm reach out to push Brian back into his seat when the truck barreling towards them slams into the side of the car. Its a mess of spinning and the groan of metal then. The car flips once that Vince can see before his head slams against the steering wheel. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Vince comes awake with a grown. His head is pounding and his arm was screaming in pain. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening. There was a hiss in his ears, the loud rumble of thunder and the harsh slam of water. The dazed man pushes away from the steering wheel with a loud curse. The movement makes the world around him spin. 

Falling back into his seat Vince whips absently at his face. Something warm was running into his eyes, clouding his vision on what was happening around him. Only when he has his eyes cleaned up does he see his surroundings. The windshield of his car his gone, only a small section closest to the mirror on the door is still hanging on. The whole front end of his car is nothing more then a mangled mess, smoke and steam was pouring out from under the hood. 

“The fuck?” Why the hell was he in a wrecked car? He had been going out to get... everything came rushing back. Arguing with Brian, the fucking pickup truck T-Boning the passenger side of his fucking car. Brian jerking forward. 

Thinking of the blonde had Vince turning so fast in his seat he cried out when his left leg didn't move with him. He hisses, but its so dark in the car he can't see shit. His hand reaches towards the lights on the ceiling by the mirror, he fumbles around for a moment before the things click on. Then he's cursing again, his left leg is trapped between the door and his damned steering wheel. 

A quite gasp as Vince turning his head, his damn heart nearly jumps out of his chest. Brian. Brian is slumped down in his seat, bloody from a gash in his hairline. There's a nasty cut on his right arm and if the flare of light is anything to go by there's still glass in the wound. Just like the front windshield the glass in the door behind Brian is gone. Which fuck the door itself was caved in and pressing into Brian's back since the guy was a tangled mess. 

“Brian?” Vince calls out. He wanted to reach forward and shake the guy awake but Vince didn't know the extent of the blondes injuries. Only a quite moan answers him, Brian was well and truly out cold. The older man moves to check on him but his leg snags again. 

“Damn it!” Vince turns in his seat and looks towards his door. The thing was in no better condition then Brian's, sure it was a little better but it sure the fuck wasn't going to open. The only thing Vince could do was rip out the steering wheel. Which okay fuck, that was going to be a challenge all on its own. 

But he needed to check on Brian. And where the fuck was the bastard that hit them? Vince looks out the window towards the dark night, then slams his fist into the door. He can't see shit, the rain was coming down so bad it was impossible to see more then a foot in front of the car and what he could see wasn't fucking good. 

Brian and Vince were in a deep ass ditch so fucking deep the dark haired man couldn't see the road from their position. Which meant anyone who drove by wouldn't fucking see them either. There was also no sign of the truck. Had the fucker hit them and ran? Or maybe they had been pushed farther way from the other vehicle. Vince knew they flipped at least once, there was no telling how far they went from the actual crash site.

When Brian whines again, Vince gives up trying to figure out where the fuck the other driver possible was and started yanking on the steering wheel. The thing groans at the force Vince's arms are putting on the thing. At first after several long minutes Vince thinks it's a lost cause but with a final yank that has Vince crying out the steering wheel moves up just enough to let his leg go. 

Vince leans against his past trap and tries to breath passed the pain in arm. He's sure the thing is broken but to hell with that, a broken arm wasn't shit. If that's all he got out of this besides some bumps and bruises he'll take that shit as a win. The only thing he does before he moves to check on Brian his wiggle both his legs. They don't hurt but they sure the fuck will probably be sore as shit come tomorrow. 

Once he's done with his mental injury check he unbuckles his seat belt and climbs over the gear shift and sits. Brian looks like hell, bloody and wet. The rain was coming in through the broken windows and soaking them both. But it's the guys pale parlor that is the most worrying, Brian's usual sun kissed skin was so white he was almost translucent.

The first thing Vince does is check the guys pulse, which is unnaturally slow and sluggish. He tries not to freak out by that fact as he checks Brian's breathing, Vince leans close to Brian's mouth and waits a few minutes. His breathing seemed strained, each puff of air that touches Vince's cheek seems to struggle past his lips. 

Vince was no doctor but he sure the hell knew, that long between breaths was not healthy. 

“Brian?” Vince taps on the cold cheek beneath his fingers, it may be a good eighty five degrees outside but the rain pelting down on them was ice cold. 

Brian comes to life and Vince's gentle urging, he tosses his head back to fall against the head rest, then screams. Vince jumps at the sudden sound. 

“Jesus!” Vince shouts, he gives a small curse when he slams his head against the roof. “What, whats wrong?” 

Brian had to be in some serious pain to scream like that. Vince had seen the guy break a finger when Dom and him had accidentally dropped a motor on it and work clean through the day before he let Mia treat him. 

Brian's left arm worms its way across his stomach and grabs his back. Vince tries to lean around so he can see what Brian is grabbing at but he doesn't have enough space to do so. So when Brian brings he's hand back around to look at it Vince flinches at the amount of blood covering his palm and long fingers. 

“Fuck!” Vince shouts. “Can you see where the blood is coming from Bri?” Vince is tempted to crawl into the back seat to look but he really didn't want to move away from Brian. 

Brian moans as he turns his head to look behind him. “Oh fuck.” Brian sobs. “V-Vince?” 

“What?” Vince takes hold of Brian's face to make the blonde look up at him. “What is it?” 

“T-There's a piece of metal in my back.” The sudden cold Vince is feeling has nothing to do with the icy rain descending on them. Vince kisses Brian on the head before he quickly climbs into the back seat, as much as he doesn't want to leave Brian's side he needs to see what's going on with the guy. 

It's to dark in the back and for a wild moment Vince is worried he won't get to check on the wound but then he remembers the emergency kits Mia had everyone put in there cars. With a silent thank you to his smart sister Vince fumbles around the back until he finds the bright orange box under the seat. He pops the thing open and pulls the flash light out and flips the thing on. Vince was suddenly glad he had splurged and bought one of those high powered ones. 

Crawling into the back seat Vince shines the beam of light between the door and the seat, and what he see's makes his skin crawl. Vince can't be to sure at the moment which part of his car is plunged in Brian's back but the sliver of metal is three inches wide and sticking out about four inches. There was no way of knowing how far in it went but Vince was more terrified about how close to Brian's spine it was. 

“V-V?” Brian's scared stuttered voice had Vince quickly crawling back into the front seat. By now Brian is completely soaking wet, the rain hadn't let up any and with him being unable to move he had to suffer through sitting there while the rain continued to soak him. 

“I'm right here Bri.” Vince says in what he hopes is a soothing voice. He didn't want Brian to hear how worried he was, the last thing he needed was the blonde to panic. 

“My phones broken.” Vince frowns at that, until he see's Brian's shattered phone in his hand. In Vince's dazed state and worry for Brian he hadn't even thought to check his own phone. He digs around in his pocket, which was awkward with him sitting on the gear shift but once he pulls the thing out he realizes how useless his efforts had been. 

“Mine's fucked.” Vince shouts out tossing the thing into the backseat. 

“Are you hurt?” Brian asks, the blue eyes looking up at Vince are dazed but he could see the fear and worry in Brian's eyes. 

“Broken arm I think, heads killing me but I'll live.” He wasn't the one with fucking metal shoved through his damn back. 

“Any double vision? Problems seeing?” Vince blinks, he doesn't understand what Brian means at first, a sure sign his ass isn't firing on all cylinders. 

“Nah Bri, everything looks fine.” Brian holds out a shaky hand. “What?” Vince asks looking towards the trembling limb.

“G-give me the flash light.” Vince hesitates for a moment before dropping the things in Brian's out stretched hand. “Come 'er.” 

When Vince doesn't move Brian gives out an annoyed huff and uses his other hand to snag Vince's shirt and pull him forward. With a curse Vince catches himself before he crashes into Brian, thus keeping him from hurting the guy worse. Vince is seconds away from snarling at Brian about what the fuck he's thinking before the damn kid is shining the light in his eyes. 

Vince jerks back with a hiss. “What the hell Brian!?” 

“Checking your pupils, they are reacting fine.” Brian gives a sharp laugh that turns into a groan. “If you can still get pissy I'm sure you're fine.” 

Once Vince's eyes didn't feel like they had a blow torch in them he scans his eyes over Brian again. The guy looked like shit, and with no cell phones to call for help and no way for a fucking car passing by to see them it left Vince with little options. Options he did not like one fucking bit. 

“Brian?” Vince taps the guys cheek when the blonde suddenly closes his eyes. “Hey! Keep your eyes open Bri!” 

Brian slowly blinks his eyes back open. “S'tired.” 

Damn it. Vince thinks wildly. “I need you to stay awake okay?” Vince didn't know how bad Brian's head wound was, and he sure the shit didn't know if the cop had any internal injuries. It was highly possible with how hard they were slammed into, not to mention the blood he was losing from the piece of car that was impaled in his fucking back. 

“Okay.” Brian breaths out, the guy even goes so far as to make a show of keeping focused. It was a feeble attempt. Brian looked exhausted, and in pain if the grimace on is face was anything to go by. 

“Okay.” Fuck, Vince hated to say it or even do it but it had to be done. “I'm going to climb out of the car and see if I can flag someone down. Might check on the other driver of the person who hit us.” Brian gives another slow blink at that. “You hearing me Bri?” 

“I hear ya.” Brian hums out. “Be careful please.” 

Vince nods as he grabs the flashlight and climbs out. He needed to do this before he changed his mind. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Climbing up the side of the deep ass fucking ditch provided to be a lot harder then Vince anticipated. With the strong flow of water coming of the road making the ground soft and his busted arm it took him a good twelve minutes before he was at the top. Once he had caught his breath he glancing down. 

What he see's makes his blood run cold. He hadn't took notice of it since he had been standing on the hood of the car before climbing his way out, but the ditch was filling with water. It was likely it was already filling when the slid into the incline but the water was already creeping up to the doors. Vince didn't know how fast it took a ditch this big to fill but he wanted to be long fucking gone before that happened. 

He didn't want to do it but he turned his back and started walking. Vince made sure to keep his flashlight up high enough that an oncoming car would see it. The last thing his ass needed was to be ran over in this shit storm they had found themselves in. How in the hell had going to get beer turned into walking down the side of the road with nothing more then a flashlight, a busted arm in the pouring fucking rain? 

If Vince was honest though, he was suddenly glad Brian hadn't left and gone by himself. 

Vince has been walking for a good ten minutes before he see's any sign a wreck had accord, which is shocking as hell. Vince knew a car could go for a ways after a wreck but the car was so far from where they got hit it was almost comical. He can see bits of his car and glass on the pavement. Then the tell, tell signs so the truck slamming on its breaks, but what pisses Vince off is the fact that he can clearly see where the truck had taken off and left their asses. 

He knew people could do some shitty things, but there was no way in hell that fucker didn't realize he hit another moving car. He probably watched as the flipped and roll and the guy hadn't even bothered to stop and help. Jesus, once Vince finds out who the little shit was he was going to tear the guy a new one. 

The next problem was, they were in the middle of nowhere. At the time Brian and Vince had left the house to get beer there was only one store that sold it this late at night. And of fucking course it was off the damn grid so the likely hood someone would drive by was slim to none. More so with how bad the weather was, who in their right mind would be driving around in this shit? 

Oh, he fucking knew. Brian and him, plus the douche nozzle who T-Boned their asses. 

That meant the only thing they could do was wait till Dom and the others got worried and started looking for them. 

“Fuck!” 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Vince heard what he thought was choking the moment he got close enough to the ditch the car was in. If the strangled sound wasn't enough to scare his ass, the fact that the water had come up to the top of the tires since he had been gone would have. Vince doesn't even try to take the slop down slowly, he slides down the thing on his ass and slams into the car bellow. 

The cold water knocks the air out of him. Vince tries not to panic about the fact the water was to his knees as he crawls over the hood and jumps through the window. Brian is a shuddering mess in his seat, at some point he took off the seat belt and moved, because the guy was twisted in the seat so far his chest was laying against gear shift and part of Vince's seat. 

“Jesus Brian!” With the help of the flashlight Vince can see the blood floating on the surface of the water. The fucking water that already filled the floor wells.

“C-Can't Breathe.” Brian's scared choked out words have Vince in motion. He slides into his own seat going over the steering wheel and lifts Brian as gently as he could. Brian's skin is ice cold, and Vince dimly wishes he was warm so he could help starve off the frigid temperature of Brian's skin. 

“Hey.” Vince says lightly, pulling Brian up till his chest was resting against Vince's wider one. He makes it a point not to touch or so much as dislodge the metal in his back, Vince also tries not to notice how soaked Brian's light gray shirt was in blood. 

“I-I-I C-can't breathe.” Brian sobs out. 

“Hey Bri, look at me!” Vince grabs hold of the face that's tucked under his chin and forces it up to look at him. Brian's blue eyes are wild with fear. Jesus why had he left him alone? 

“You can breathe okay?” Vince rubs his thumb over Brian's cheek. “It's just a panic attack, you can breathe, I promise.” 

Brian gasps a deep breath, then he sags against Vince when he realizes he can in fact use his lungs. Brian's shaking arms wrap around Vince, hesitantly at first until Vince kisses him on the forehead. The blondes long arms snake around Vince's back and hold on. 

“D-did you find h-help by any chance?” 

Vince sighs. “No Bri, didn't find shit but rain and endless road. The fucker that hit us bailed out, just fucking left our asses stranded and shit.” 

Brian sighs. “I could go for a beer.” Vince gives out a barked laugh at that, oh he knew Brian was trying to hid his fear behind jokes but Vince wasn't going to point that shit out. They were in a shitty situation if Brian needed to joke to keep his mind off it so be it. 

“You and me both man.” He also needed a warm ass shower. No matter the temperature outside, with the constant rain that was like shards of ice digging into their skin they couldn't keep warm. 

While Brian was leaning against him Vince looked over his back. He didn't want to risk lifting his shirt any not with the metal tangled in the soft material but what he could see didn't look good. Which okay, why the fuck would it look good? Brian had a huge piece of car coming out of his back, but they needed to do something about that fucking bleeding. 

Which would be fucking hard with nothing dry to stop the flow of blood. Speaking of dry, the water had already risen a good two inches since Vince had been in the car. What the hell were they going to do once it got to high? Vince was fucking positive he couldn't get Brian out with out fucking up his back. 

“Vince?” 

The older man shook himself. “Yea?” 

“I've been calling you.” Brian makes a poor attempt to lift his head off Vince's chest. “You okay?” 

Vince wanted to cry. Which was a bitch thought but Brian was fucked up and he was worried about how Vince was doing. 

“Yea man, was just thinkin.” Like how to get you out of this car before we drown. 

“Was it about how I piss you off?” 

For a moment Vince doesn't understand what Brian means, then he remembers what he screamed to Brian before they had been hit. 

“No.” That had been farthest from his mind. 

“Can you tell me why I piss you off?” 

Now Vince thinks, was not the time for that conversation. It wasn't even really the blondes fault why he was constantly mad. It sure the fuck wasn't like Vince had came out and told the guy he liked him, so he couldn't get pissy when someone flirted with him. Not that Brian ever made a move towards the advances of others, he actually acted like he didn't notice. Which was laughable, women and men alike hung all over him every chance they got. There was no way in hell Brian was blind to it, Vince had seen the times he had side stepped reaching hands, and lingering fingers. 

“Maybe another time man.” Like when they weren't in such a dire situation.

“I want to know.” Brian whines. “So I can fix it.” 

Vince closes his eyes at that. Brian always wanted to fix it, the lies his job had required. The betrayal the team had felt at first, then the actual crimes the team had committed. Brian fixed it all, and continued to try to fix anything he saw as a problem. Even when it wasn't. Like how the guy refused to show up to the house in his uniform. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable with his job, he went out of his way to go past the Toretto house just to go home to change and swap cars. 

Like he needed to hid the fact he was a cop from them still. 

“It's nothing you need to fix Brian. It's all me man, just some stupid bullshit that isn't even your fault.” 

“Please.” Brain begs quietly. “Let me know so I can stop.” There was always a underlining sound of uncertainty to Brian's voice at times. Like he wasn't sure of his place, like he wasn't sure he really belonged with them. 

“I'm jealous.” Vince hears himself say. He hated when Brian's voice got so unsure, so lost. Someone as cool and collected as Brian shouldn't sound that way. 

“What?” Brian barks out shocked. “What the fuck are you jealous about?” 

That shocked tone right there was one of the reason's Vince hadn't wanted to admit to his jealousy. He had no idea how the guy would react to it. 

“The people who flirt with you dumbass.” Vince hisses out, his voice angrier then he intended. His own uncertainty making him harsher then he was aiming for. 

“Flirt with me?” Brian turns a bit and glances up and Vince there was something like hope in Brian's eyes. “Do you want to be with me V?” 

Vince rolls his eyes, suddenly feeling like a kid in middle school again. “What the fuck do you think Bri. You think I pick all those fights for shits and giggles?” 

Brian gives a small smile. “Honestly? Yea man, your ass is a fucking hot head. You live for the fights you pick with others.” 

He had that one coming. “Well it's not for kicks okay, it pisses me off to see that fuckers close to you.” 

He had wanted to snap the neck of that one asshole with green eyes and tattoos. He had been practically in Brian's lap that day, even when Brian had looked uncomfortable with it. 

“You're a fucking idiot.” Brian drops his head back on Vince's chest then with a moan of pain. “I thought you're stupid ass knew I wanted you and that's why you had been wailing on me.” 

Brian couldn't have shocked him more just then if he had whipped out his dick and slapped Vince with it. 

“Hell no!” Vince yells. “For the longest time I thought you wanted Mia!” 

Vince waits for Brian to laugh in his face but when he stays silent Vince risks moving him slightly to look at his face. The blondes eyes are closed, and his breathing was nothing more the small gasps of air. Vince presses his fingers against Brian's neck and curses. 

“Brian?” Vince gives him a small shake. “Jesus Brian wake up!” 

Brian is nothing more then dead weight against his chest. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

“It's been two hours Dom!” Mia shouts as she stands in front of the window looking out towards the driveway. All the rain made it hard to see the cars parked out front. 

“I know Mia.” Dom growls out. His eyes were trained on the weather channel, he was pissed and fucking worried. Pissed because it was just now coming out that a tropical storm had hit landfall and was wrecking havoc, several towns had even been cut off do to massive flooding in the last hour. Worried because no one could get a hold of Brian and Vince. They had called both men cell phones countless times and only got voice mail. 

“We need to go find them!” His sister cried out. With each passing minute they couldn't get a hold of either men the tension only got higher. There was no telling what happened or why they weren't back, but a part of Dom was hoping it was because they were trapped at the store. That didn't account for the dead cell phones though. 

With a curse Dom stood. “Come on Leon, lets head out and see if we can spot them.” 

Mia made a move towards Dom and Leon. “I'm coming.” 

Dom when to says no but was cut off by both Letty and Jess. “We are all coming, more cars and more eyes. This storm is only going to get worse, we need to find them.” 

“Stay close and watch your speed, the roads are to fucking wet for anyone to try anything stupid.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*

They were going to die. Vince thinks wildly, he has his back against the driver door Brian lifted up against his chest as much as he could. The water was already up to Brian's shoulders, his pron form floating against the water that had steadily filled the car. 

In a desperate attempt to have someone spot them Vince had thrown the flashlight up onto the ditch edge. He couldn't see if the thing had stayed put or if it the beam was even pointed towards the road but he had to try something. 

Brian hadn't moved or said a word since he passed out. Vince shouldn't be all that surprised that he finally blacked out from pain, but it fucking terrorized his ass that he couldn't even get a small response from the blonde. 

“Damn it Brian, Say something!” He knew the guy was alive by the sluggish heart beating against his chest, but that wasn't as comforting as hearing Brian speak. Vince's arm was also killing him, he was using it to hold Brian above the water his other one was wrapped lightly around Brian's chin to keep his face from going under. 

“Please Buster.” Vince wasn't one to beg, or show this kind of weakness but damn it he needed to hear something from Brian. 

Brian gave a gasp then and jerked. Vince was so fucking relieved he kissed his square on the mouth. 

“Thank god!” Vince tilts Brian's head up to look into his eyes. The blue color was dazed and pain filled but they were opened. “You with me Bri?” 

A slow blink. “V?” 

“Yea baby, I gotcha.” 

Brian gave a sudden sob. “V?” 

Frowning Vince pulls Brian closer to him till there face's were only inches from one another. Brian's lips were chattering, and his breath was coming in fast pants but it was the terrified look in his eyes now that scared Vince. 

“What's wrong?” What wasn't wrong? Everything was so fucked up that the question sounded stupid but there really was no other way to find out what was bothering Brian. 

“I can't feel my legs.” Another choked sob. 

Out of everything Vince had expected Brian to say that wasn't one of them. He had thought maybe Brian was freaking out about the rising water. Or possible the blood loss he was suffering from, of fuck the fact they might very well die. But to hear those words, Vince had to fight the urge to puke. Now was not the fucking time for him to freak out. It was possible the cold water was the reason behind the lack of feeling. 

Even if he knew that was a fucking lie. Vince was in the water too and he could still feel all his god damned limbs. 

“It's okay.” Vince says cupping Brian's face. It wasn't okay. “Whatever is happening, it's okay because you will have us with you.” 

“I can't feel my legs.” Brian repeats. He blinks hard, shudders. “Vince, I can't feel my legs.” 

The water hits Brian's chin then making him sputter and cough out a mouth full. With a curse Vince shifts Brian higher. Brian doesn't even make a sound at the man handling. Vince is out of idea's the water was to high, and they needed to get the fuck out. Brian couldn't feel his damn legs. With a curse Vince reaches his hand out and grabs the outside of the roof from the windshield. He wraps his good arm around Brian and uses the broken one to pull them up on the dashboard. 

Brian grunts at the movement, but he understands what's happening and holds on to Vince's waist, keeping himself anchored as Vince pulls them from the car. 

What the fuck was the worst that was going to happen? Brian already couldn't feel his fucking legs. 

Both men fall backwards out of the car and get swept under the water. The chill of the cold water hitting his face knocks the air out of Vince. He loses his hold on Brian for just a moment, and in his panic he snags the blonde by his neck. Both man gasp as the hit the surface. Brian's hold tightens around Vince's middle, and now that they aren't trapped in the car Vince can stand. 

“Fuck.” Vince pulls Brian as close to him as he can, the guys arms now wrapped around Vince's neck. They are both shaking, but Vince doesn't stand around, he moves towards the ditch edge a climbs up till they are no longer in the water and drops down. Brian whines but he settles after a moment and lays still against Vince. 

“That fucking sucked.” Brian says with a cough. 

Vince laughs because what the hell else was he suppose to do? “Yea.” 

“Now what?” Brian asks, Vince can here the exhaustion in Brian's voice. 

“I don't know, but I'll carry you home if I have too.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Stop Dom!” Mia slaps Dom on the shoulder from her spot beside him. “Stop the car!” 

Dom doesn't argue, he pulls the car to the side of the road and stops. He strains his eyes to see what has Mia flipping out when he see's the beam of light. Lightening flares for a moment taking away that beacon but once it settles Dom jumps out of the car into the icy rain. 

The light from a ditch is waving into the sky. Back and forth it swings. Dom takes off towards it, hearing the sound of car doors slamming shut behind him. Dom slides to a stop and edges his way to the side of the ditch and looks down. 

“Fuck!” Dom waists so time slowly sliding down the steep slop because three feet below him is Brian and Vince. His best friend is flat on his back, a very limps looking Brian on top of him. His brothers arm was up in the air, waving around a fucking flashlight. 

“Vince!” Dom barely keeps himself from sliding past the men. The soft earth and water making it hard to find purchase.

“Thank fuck.” Vince says hoarsely when he see's Dom beside him. Dom grabs Vince's arm but jerks back when Vince shouts out. “Jesus don't touch that damn arm.” 

It's only then Dom see's the mangled mess that is his brothers limb. 

“Brian.” Vince chokes out. Dom's eyes land on the blonde who lay unmoving. Vince's good hand is tangled in the wet curls holding Brian against him. “Dom, Brian.” 

The urgency in Vince's voice has Dom checking the blonde over. Then the bigger man is cursing his heart in his throat. “Mia, call an ambulance now!” 

“Jesus.” Dom's hand hovers over the shard of metal in Brian's back. It was dark but the constant flash of lightening kept giving him a nice view of the jagged metal. 

“He won't wake up.” Vince says breathlessly. “He won't wake up Dom.” 

Dom checks Brian's pulse and sags when he feels the sluggish beat. It was to damn slow but it was there and that's all that fucking mattered. 

“He's just unconscious.” Dom says gruffly his hand going to Vince's head. “You did good brother.” 

“The fuck I did!” Vince shouts. Then he gives a sob that makes Dom's blood run cold. “He couldn't feel his legs Dom.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Dom and the team are left standing on the side of the road as the ambulance takes off with Vince and Brian. The night is lite by police lights and lightening. A tow truck was pulling the mangled mess that was once Vince's car from the ditch. The thing is nothing but twisted metal, it was a miracle in itself that the two men who had once been in it were even alive. 

Dom had already given his statement. Mindlessly going over the fact that when Vince and Brian hadn't returned home they had gone looking for them. If any of the cops registered his name no one said anything, and Dom was glad because he wasn't sure he could deal with anyone's shit right now. Not with Vince's words playing on repeat in his mind. 

“Dom.” Mia calls as she moves to stop next to her brother. “We need to go to the hospital.” 

The bigger man nods, tilting his head towards his family to have them follow. No one knew yet about Brian's legs. Dom hadn't wanted to tell them, not till he was sure Brian truly couldn't feel his own limbs. 

The drive to the hospital is longer then Dom would have liked with the slow ass speed he had to keep up. Since they had left the house the weather had only grown worse, the storm taking on an almost furious downpour. The roads were flooding and has they drove through one part of town the city had descended into darkness. 

Dom was worried about the power outage until he see's the hospital lite up in the night. Of course the place would have backup generators. 

They were in for a long night.

*-*-*-*-*

Ever since they had brought Brian home from the hospital the man had been a snarling mess. A constant stream of anger no one corrected. No one had the heart to, not when Brian leaned over his useless legs as he sits in his wheelchair. The doctors were optimistic, saying once the swelling went down and the injury to his back was healed it was possible with physical therapy he would gain full use of his legs again. 

That didn't make the time Brian had to sit in a wheelchair any easier. Brian was to high strung, he felt to confined and trapped. Without the use of his legs he felt useless. The police force put him on mandatory leave. He wasn't even allow into the station for any reason, unless it had to do with the open investigation of the night of the wreck. 

A hit and run. 

Vince was still fucking pissed about that. Still so damn enraged that some fucker was running around living his life Scott free while Brian was suffering. The cast on Vince's arm provided to have its own problems. Manly the fact that it kept him from digging into a motor. The thing was to bulky to fit were he needed it too. 

That left the rest of the family to handle two very unhappy angry men. Vince pissed because he couldn't work. Then more frustration because Brian was angry and upset. The blonde spent his days vibrating out of his skin with a need to do something. To make himself useful. While the others were at work the two injured men had been confined to the house. 

Tension was running high. 

Brian was currently sprawled out on the couch on his stomach. His back often causing him to much pain to sit up. The pain killers he was prescribed helped but made Brian so loopy he didn't take them often. Not even when Vince was begging for him to take one. Like now. 

“Come on Brian, they gave you this shit so you wouldn't be in pain just fucking take it. It will help.” 

Brian snarls. “What would help is these useless fucking legs worked!” 

Vince sighed, he was getting fed up which he know he really didn't have the right to but damn it he was getting tired of Brian calling his body useless. 

“And they will, but we have to wait for you to be healed before you can start PT.” 

Brian sneers at Vince. “And if they don't fucking work again?” Brian barks out. “Then what? I won't be able to drive anymore. I won't be able to keep my job! What the fuck good will I be?” 

“Fuck Brian!” Vince drops down on the coffee table. “You know damn well we can set up a car you can drive with your hands. As for your job you can work at DT's in a wheelchair on the off chance you don't get the use of your legs back. You don't need legs to fix a car.” 

Brian gives a humors laugh. “Yea? You gonna still want me now that my bottom half is useless?” 

Vince frowns. Since that night in the car they hadn't talked about them. Hadn't mentioned anything about the fact they wanted one another. And frankly Vince was pissed Brian would think so poorly of him. 

“Don't do that shit.” Vince growls out. “Don't try to make me seem like some fucker who wouldn't want you just because you're in a wheelchair.” 

“I can't get it up Vince!” 

Vince shrugs. “You still have a sexy ass and one pretty ass mouth.” 

Brian stares for a moment, eyes round before he's laughing. “Jesus you're an asshole.” 

“Don't I know it.” 

*-*-*-*-*

Brian was struggling and in pain, and as much as Vince wanted to rush to him he kept his spot at the end of the bars. Brian's arms were bulging with the strain to keep his weight on them, his legs which were in heavy braces shook with each small step he took. 

“Fuck, just let me stop.” It was the third time Brian had asked to stop since his session started but each time he asked his therapist would egg him on. Demand he take a few more steps. Brian's goal for the day was to reach Vince, but with each slow agonizing step the older man can see the fight leak out of the blonde. Brian was covered in sweat, in pain and exhausted. 

“Come on Brian.” The doctor says from his spot to the left of Brian. “I didn't take you for a quieter.” 

Vince has to flex his fingers to keep from slugging the guy in the face. There were much better ways to get Brian to the end of the bars, but calling him a quieter when he was already so stressed wasn't one of them. 

“Fuck you.” Brian snaps out as he wobbles on the next step, he starts to fall but catches himself. Vince's legs twitch to move forward to carry Brian back to his chair and take him home. Brian had some feeling back in his legs after two months but with the sensations returning his pain only got worse. 

“You stand here and feel like someone is ripping your spine out of your asshole!” The older male at Brian's side frowns. 

“You have to work past the pain.” The Therapist coaches. “It's going to hurt, but once you hit the end of that track you can rest.” 

The toe of Brian's foot catches on the floor, Vince can see the end result before he's taking off towards the falling blonde. The doctor makes a poor attempts to catch Brian, but neither man is fast enough to snag him out of the air when he smacks his face against to metal poles and hits the ground. 

Brian is chocking on a scream when Vince drops beside him. One of Brian's arms is trapped under him while the other hovers over his back. 

“Fuck.” Brian sobs out against the padded floor. Vince gently lifts Brian and places him on his ass, Vince spews a steady flow of curses and the blood running down Brian's face. The dark haired man snags the towel from his shoulder and presses it gently against Brian's now busted nose. 

“You should have let him get himself up.” The therapist scolds towards Vince. 

Vince snarls. “You should have fucking caught him.” What was the damn point in the bastard if he wasn't going to keep Brian from taking a nose dive. 

“He's going to have to fall a few times before he get to where he needs to be.” The doctor argues back. “You can't just take control and pick him up every time he falls, when he's down he needs to learn to get back up.” 

“Fuck you man, he's hurt and I sure the fuck not gonna sit back while he tries to crawl to his up if I can help him.” 

Stupid bastard. “I think we are done for the day.” 

Brian mumbles something from behind the towel but Vince doesn't take notice. He helps the blonde shuffle to his wheelchair and takes him home. If Vince had to stay any longer with that asshole he was going to knock his fucking head off. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

“You know.” Brian grunts out on the bed, the blonde is on his back in nothing but a pair of shorts. Vince has his left leg pressed up towards his chest helping Brian with his nightly exercises. 

“I never knew how hard it would be to learn to fucking walk again.” 

With his left hand firmly placed on Brian's knee Vince uses his right to message the muscles on the back of Brian's thigh. The things are coiled tight from today's PT the strain of having to hold Brian's weight again making them stiff. 

“I think you're doing pretty damn nice considering three months ago you had a shard of metal shoved in your spine and you almost died.” 

Vince places Brian's leg down and grabs he right. He stretches is out before grabbing the heel of his foot and pressing his thigh to Brian's chest. Brain hisses in pain as his tendons stretch. 

“Breath through it.” Vince says once again using his free hand to work the knots out of the back of his thigh. 

“I just want to hurry up and be done with this shit.” Brian grunts out. His eyes are held tightly closed. 

“It's going to take time Bri. You're already in braces, that happened a lot sooner then the doctors thought.” 

“I feel like a fucking idiot in those things.” 

Vince pops Brian lightly on the thigh. “None of that shit now, you are healing those will help it just try to stop rushing it. You're going to push yourself to hard and hurt yourself.” 

Brian chuckles. “Who would have thought you would be my voice of reason.” 

Vince glares at Brian. “I'm a great fucking voice of reason.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Don't look or listen to that asshole Brian.” Vince growls out. “You just look at me, you get to the end of these bars and I'll let you give me a blow job.” 

The doctor looks disgusted at Vince's words, but it has the effect on Brian that he intended because the blonde chuckles and takes another wobbled step forward. Today's session was a little rougher on Brian then the last few, his back had already been hurting before they arrived and the therapists constant poking to egg Brian on was making him frustrated. 

“How is that a reward for me?” Brian groans out as he takes another two steps forward. The set of bars he was working on today was ten feet long and his goal for the week. He needed to finish it if he wanted to move up and be put on crutches instead of the wheelchair. 

“You get the pleasure of having me in your mouth.” Vince says with a grin. 

Brian rolls his eyes but he continues to move forward. Each step slow and calculated. The braces that wrapped around his thighs and stopped just past his knees make the cops shorts bunch up. 

“You're a cocky bastard if you think that's a reward.” Brian is only three feet for Vince now and the older man is getting excited. Brian doesn't seem to notice he had walked so far while the two bantered with one another. 

“You love my cock.” Vince is also please that each word out of his mouth seems to make the doctor uncomfortable. Vince really didn't like the fucker and was taking great pleasure at making him look so green around the gills. 

“Yea?” Brian asks. “You positive about that?” 

Vince doesn't answer because while Brian was looking down towards his feet he had gotten to the end of the bars. He hadn't noticed yet, so when he goes to take a step forward and has nothing to grab onto Vince wraps his hands around his waist and holds him up. Pressing the smaller man's sweaty chest against his. 

Brian glances up shocked. “Oh.” He breaths. “Hi.” Brian grins. 

“Hi Buster.” And to add to his game of torturing the bastard therapist Vince pulls Brian into a deep kiss. The blonde moans happily into Vince's mouth, the dark haired man was all to happy to continue exploring the deep silky walls of Brian's mouth but someone clears their throat. 

The pair part with a sigh, Brian leaning against Vince as the bigger man takes his weight for him. He can feel Brian's limbs shake with exhaustion. There someone new in the room, a small girl with a pair of crutches in hand, the kind that would wrap around Brian's forearms. 

“Rules, just because you have these does not mean you should go around marathon walking.” The girl says once she's sure she has the men's attention. “If you back starts to hurt you need to rest, now that you will be on these instead of the wheelchair your back is going to be more strained. Keep up with your nightly exercises.” 

“Okay.” Brian mumbles into Vince's chest. 

The petite girl glares at Vince. “No sex, his back isn't ready for that kinda strain yet so keep your dick in your pants.”

Brian laughs for a good ten minutes it takes them to get to the car. 

*-*-*-*-*

Vince whipped his head from under the hood of the car when he heard Brian cursing up a storm. Dom is already shooting across the garage to get to the blonde who is sprawled out on the floor. Vince rushes towards the two as Dom easily pulls Brian up and onto the sofa close to the office. 

“What happened?” Vince asks kneeling in front of Brian who is leaning over his knees his hand hovering over this bad. 

“Crutch got tangled in the hose line.” Brian grits out through his clenched teeth. 

Vince lifts the back of Brian's shirt to check for injuries. He see's what looks like a already forming bruise at the base of his spine. The long angry scar from the metal shard is healed but it still looked angry and red five months later. 

“You need a pill?” Dom asks Brian while Vince runs his fingers lightly down Brian's spine to get the tension out of the coiling muscles. 

“Fuck yes.” Brian hisses out. Dom pats the blonde on the knee as he gets up to go get Brian a pain killer. 

Vince was trying to remember who used the air-compressor last. Since Brian had been coming to the shop on his crutches everyone made it a point to keep trips hazards out of his way. It would seem someone forgot to pick up after themselves. 

Jesse chose that moment to come back into the shop just as Dom returns with Brian's meds and a bottle of water. The kid rubs at the beanie on his head and frowns towards Brian. 

“What happened?” Jess asks worried.

“Someone didn't clean up their space so Brian tripped over the air hose.” Jesse blanches at that, paling as he registers Dom's words. 

“I'm sorry!” Jesse yells out looking wildly around the shop. “I thought I got everything before I went to get lunch! Is he okay? Are you okay Brian!? I'm sorry!” 

Brian glances up after swallowing down his meds. “I'm fine Jess, no big deal. I should have been paying better attention.” 

Jesse shakes his head. “No, no. I'll makes sure to double check. Triple check!” 

Brian smiles as Jesse runs off cursing. 

*-*-*-*-*

Vince curses as the red and blue lights flash behind him as he pulls over. It would be his fucking luck to get tagged by a cop as he was speeding home to get ready for his date with Brian. Annoyed Vince grabs his license and registration missing who stepped up to his window until there is a knock. 

Vince glares as he rolls it down. “Do you know how fast you were going sir?” The cop asks, his deep voice low and husky. 

Vince's lips twitches. “No sir, I was in a bit of a rush.” 

Tanned fingers curl around the door as the cop leans down. Vivid blue eyes and a large grin greets him. “You were going sixty in a thirty five. I'm going to let you off with a warning but next time you might not be so lucky.” 

Vince snorts. “Understood officer.” 

Brian chuckles as he leans into the car his lips hovering over Vince's. “See you tonight V.” 

The blonde is pulling back with a laugh while Vince twist in his seat. Brian's hips are swaying more then necessary as his long legs eat up the asphalt under his booted feet. Each step is slow and delicate, each sway and slide of those pretty limbs draws Vince's eye as Brian walks. Those tight pants his uniform consisted of seemed painted on. Show casing his lush ass and miles of legs. 

Vince had to adjust himself in his pants as Brian slides into his cruiser and speeds away. He grins, he couldn't wait for tonight to have those legs wrapped around him.


End file.
